Batteries have long been used as a means of storing electrical energy. The ability to store electrical energy has provided a way of powering electrical and electronic circuitry in situations where access to the utility grid does not exist or is limited. Furthermore, in the case of mobile electrical or electronic devices, the very design and nature of the device assumes operation without a connection to the utility grid. The market penetration of mobile electronic devices has increased the use of batteries.
A wide variety of devices, such as tablets, laptops, notebooks, cellular phones, and the like have been adopted by the general population in increasing numbers. Use of batteries to power the device has allowed the creation and proliferation new technologies. In order to enable operation when not connected to the utility grid, batteries are charged, typically from the utility grid or another source of power, such as solar panels, wind generators, and the like.
The description in this section and any corresponding figure(s) are included as background information materials. The materials in this section should not be considered as an admission that such materials constitute prior art to the present patent application.